Green Tea Chapter 1
by Lisa Hyugas Crossbonez
Summary: Tenten Sangat membenci Neji yang merupakan ketua OSIS disekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu dikerjai Neji habis-habisan disekolah. Berawal dari teh hijau buatan Tentenyang tidak sengaja menumpahkannya kebaju seragam Neji.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer fanfic : saia! Saia! ^0^ –how, how, how- **

**Summary : "Tenten sangat membenci Neji yang merupakan ketua Osis disekolahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia selalu dikerjai Neji habis-habisan disekolah. Berawal dari teh hijau buatan Tenten yang tidak sengaja ia menumpahkannya kebaju seragam Neji". **

**Pairing : Neji H. & Tenten.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Rated : T+.**

**N/A : fanfic Romance Nejiten pertama saya yang berhasil dipublish nih! ^_^ -loncat" sampai ke Mars-. Minna! Jika fanficnya kurang bagus mohon bantuan dan kritiknya!**

**Terimakasih!**

**Jangan lupa untuk RnR nya :D -digeplakk-**

**Warning : always Gaze!**

**Special thanks untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca dan akan review fanfic saya! ^_^**

**GREEN TEA **

**Enjoy! ^p^**

Aku sekarang berumur 15 tahun. Hmmm, apa aku masih remaja ya? –he?- Aku selalu ingin menjadi perempuan seutuhnya! Tapi karena aku memang tomboy sejak kecil, itu sangat sulit untuk ku rubah. –fakta itu!- Aku selalu diejek keluargaku, -secret family!-dijitak Kishi-senpaiXDD- karena aku tidak bisa memasak dengan baik. Hhhh.. tapi aku sangat senang jika orang berkata "ini sangat enak!" -?- pada teh hijau buatanku! Yah, benar! Meski aku tak bisa memasak seperti perempuan-perempuan seumuranku dengan baik! Aku sangat handal membuat teh hijau! Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada ayahku yang sekarang berada jauh dari pandanganku. Tunggu? Sepertinya belum ada orang yang memuji teh hijau buatanku ini. Hhh…

Oh, apa kalian bertanya tentang aku disekolah? (Readers : kagak!) Yah, aku sangat senang berkelahi dengan anak lelaki, dan sejujurnya aku sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan anak perempuan! Entahlah? Dan yang paling kubenci adalah seorang Hyuga Neji dan gengnya! Neji Hyuga ketua osis dari KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL, dan juga anak dari pewaris tunggal Hyuga's corporation. Meski ia adalas sosok yang disiplin, cerdas, dan berwibawa. Tapi dia itu orang yang dingin, ketus, jutek, dan selalu cuek! Aku membencinya karena ia menarik kerah bajuku sehingga baju seragamku robek! Tapi syukurlah saat itu aku memakai kaos hanya gara-gara aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan teh hijau buatanku pada nya!

P.O.V

Temari memintaku untuk membuatkannnya teh hijau buatanku sendiri. Setelah ku membuatkannya dan akan berbalik menghampiri Temari, seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan mata lavendernya yang membuat semua anak perempuan disekolah mengaguminya, kecuali aku, tiba-tiba saja berada dibelakangku. Sontak saja segelas teh hijau yang hangat yang kupegangi dengan mapan kayu terbalik kebaju seragamnya.

"Ouh, shit! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentaknya kasar padaku sambil mengusap bajunya yang basah.

"Maaf kan aku.." pintaku pada nya dan mengambil tisu dari saku rokku, Ini terpaksa. Karena aku harus mematuhi peraturan sekolah. Lalu aku membersihkan air teh itu dari bajunya, meski nodanya belum hilang dari baju seragamnya.

Sreet..

Tangannya yang putih dan besar itu menarik kerah baju seragam ku. Aku terkejut.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Berani-beraninya kau!" bentak ku menatap mata lavendernya yang dingin itu.

"Kau sengaja kan?" tanyanya ketus.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Aku kan tidak sengaja!" jawab ku tak kalah ketusnya.

Daakk..

Ia menjatuh kan ku kelantai dan tak sengaja merobek baju seragamku. Aku hanya memegangi punggung ku yang sakit, sedangkan baju seragamku yang robek aku tak perduli karena aku memakai kaos.

"Aw.." rengek ku kesakitan. Sedangkan Lelaki dengan mata lavender itu hanya menatapku kosong dan seakan tak perduli dengan ku. Tiba-tiba temannya yang berambut coklat kehitaman dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipi kiri dan kanannya menghampiri dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu marah pada temannya yang membantuku, sementara aku masih memegangi punggungku yang sakit.

"Neji! Dia ini perempuan! Berperasaan lah sedikit!" ucapnya sambil membantuku berdiri. Aku tercengang dengan kata-katanya.

"Diaa.." ketika Neji akan menjawab ucapan Kiba tadi.

"Kau!" tunjuk ku kearah matanya. "Kau! Kau! Kau! Aku membencimu!" Neji hanya menyeringai tipis, aku semakin kesal.

"Lalu?" tanyanya yang membuat ku bingung.

"Aku membencimu!" ucap ku lagi dan meninggalkannya disusul Temari.

"Entahlah, Neji, tapi perempuan bercepol itu sangat tangguh!" ucap seorang lelaki berambut biru tua dengan gaya emonya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji tersenyum kembali. "Kurasa, aku sudah lama tak bermain-main" bisiknya pelan. Sikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Dan Kiba hanya menghela nafas pelan mendengar ucapan temannya tersebut.

E.N.D P.O.V

Keesokan harinya, Neji mengerjaiku dengan berbagai cara. Menempelkan lem ke bangku ku sebelum ku datang kesekolah, sering menumpahkan teh hijau ku ke bajuku sendiri, menempelkan sebuah kata abal-abal ke belakang bajuku sehingga ku ditertawakan semua penghuni sekolah, dan lain-lain.

Hinata, adik sepupu dari Neji selalu meminta maaf atas kelakuan kakaknya terhadap ku. Tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum walau aku tidak terima terus-terusan dikerjainya.

Sepulang sekolah ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, aku ingin membereskan kamar apartemenku yang berantakan. Yaah, ayah dan ibuku berada jauh dinegri tirai bambu, jadi aku terpaksa tinggal sendiri diKonoha.

Aku melihat Neji akan menaiki sepeda motornya yang mewah itu, aku menghentikan langkahku agar tak terlihatnya, jika itu terjadi aku pasti akan dikerjainya. Sebab hari ini Neji tak mengerjaiku sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, Tenten" gumamku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba Neji menengok kebelakang dan oh tidak ia melihatku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berpaling. Sedangkan Neji, aku tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya karena aku tidak berani menatap kebelakang.

Aku mencoba menghindarinya dan berbalik kekelas ku yang sudah tak ada orang disana. Aku hanya duduk-duduk dilantai sambil melihat jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Sudah pukul 14.25 berarti sudah satu jam 15 menit aku berada dikelas demi menghindari Neji itu. Aku pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju kearah gerbang sekolah, ketika ku akan membuka gerbang. Terkunci?.

"Sial!" gumamku. Aku menengok kesekitar. Tak ada orang. Dan ku berpikir pasti paman Orochimaru selaku penjaga sekolah pasti sudah pulang.

"Kenapa? Terkunci?" suara lelaki yang sepertinya pernah kudengar. Aku menengok kebelakang..

"Neji?" aku kaget. "kenapa kau disini, hah?" Tanya ku berkacak pinggang dan menghampirinya.

"Aku bosan! Hari ini aku tidak mengerjaimu!" ucapnya lalu menunjukkan kunci gerbang sekolah kedepan muka ku. Mataku menatap kunci itu, kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sengaja!" aku menunjuk Neji. Neji hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar ucapanku.

"Sini! Berikan kunci itu!" aku berusaha merebut kunci sekolah dari tangannya. Tapi Neji yang lebih tinggi dariku menjauhkan kuncinya dari jangkauan tanganku. Sial.

Dengan sengaja, aku menginjak kaki kirinya. Ia kesakitan dan menaruh kunci itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tak bisa apa-apa kan?" ia kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Kau!" aku menunjukkan wajah kesalku padanya lalu memukul wajahnya secara tak sengaja. Aku sempat tak sadar aku melakukan itu.

Dan.. DAAAKKK

Neji terjatuh ketanah. Pingsan. Sedangkan aku clingak-clinguk kebingungan apa yang barusan ku lakukan. Aku pun menggotong tubuh Neji yang cukup berat keruang kesehatan yang tidak terkunci. Aku membaringkannya perlahan kekasur dengan kain berwarna putih itu. Dengan sigap aku mengambilkan air hangat dikantin sekolah –he? Emang ada- dan saputangan milikku.

Perlahan kusapukan saputangan yang sudah kebasahi dengan air hangat ke memar merah diwajah Neji. Itu pasti sakit. Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku menyesal juga telah memukulnya, tapi aku kan tidak sengaja!.

Sudah malam, aku hanya bisa terduduk disamping Neji. Padahal aku sudah mengambil kunci sekolah disaku celana Neji. Tapi karena Neji masih pingsan, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Hei, tapi aku tetap membencinya!.

Sudah dua jam aku terjaga, tapi Neji belum tersadar juga. Sementara tanganku sudah lelah terus memainkan dan memutar-mutar gantungan pada kunci sekolah. Akhirnya tak lama aku pun terlelap disamping Neji. Dan membiarkan malam ini ku tertidur disekolah bersama orang yang ku Benci!

TO BE CONTINUED

**Hachiiii… udah ah, ga jelas bikin fanfic Romance-Romance'an. Toh, hasilnya kagak ada romantis-romantisnya –nangis darah-XD **

**Wah, biasa bisa bikin sampe 12 page kalo fanfic Horor. Ini Cuma 4page doang! Payah! –ngejedotin kepala guling-?- **

**Oke-oke! Sudah dibaca? Wajib Review! –berharap sampai kelangit ketujuh- **

**Oh, karna saia kagak handal bikin romance-romance'an ada yang mau kasih saran gak.. gimana Next Storynya? -hahay- **

**Ditunggu Review, saran, kritik nyaaaaa ^_^/**

**Eitsss,, -ah, banyak bacot lu!-siap" dihajar readers-DX fanfic saya bakal dipublish seminggu satu kali satu/dua fanfic! –kalo ga sibuk- **

**Thanks … -dijitak readers kebanyakan omong-XDD**


End file.
